First Kiss
by Nika Tachikawa
Summary: Gente, essa fic é do anime Futakoi, e não Fruits Basket, mas como ñ tinha categoria Futakoi foi aki mesmo xD NozomuxKaoruko leiam e deixem reviews \o/
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: Retrospectiva do episódio 10/11 

** Retomando o episódio 10 **

Nozomu na véspara de Natal está numa livraria quando encontra com Yuuya...

Nozomu- Ah, desculp... Yuuya!

Yuuya- Nozomu! Há quanto tempo! Desde o verão, não?

Nozomu- É..É mesmo...

...Nozomu se lembra das férias de verão em que Yuuya impressiona toda turma com sua grande inteligência e habilidade, ele montou um foguete c/ garrafas movido a água, e este funcionava perfeitamente... depois disso.  
Yuuya- Se eu passar no exame do segunda grau, pretendo me declarar!  
Nozomu- Para a Kaoruko-chan?  
Yuuya- Sim, tudo bem?...

Yuuya- Acho que eu falei, não?

Nozomu- Hã?

Yuuya- Que vou me declarar para a Kaoruko-chan.

Nozomu- É...

Yuuya- Eu decidi que vai ser na véspera de Natal!

Nozomu- Hã? Mas você disse que seria quando acabasse o exame...

Yuuya- Já acabou. Fui aprovado por recomendação! No colégio anexado à faculdade Hokunan!

Nozomu repara no livro nos braços de Yuuya, é um livro c/ o título "Estudo da Física em Aviação Espacial" (nota: Yuuya quer ser um construtor de foguetes desde pequeno)

Nozomu- Que incrível! Parabéns! Como era de se esperar... (Nozumo esconde o livro de matemática que iria comprar pra ajudar nas notas)

Yuuya- Posso me declarar, não?

Nozomu- Por que fica perguntando isso pra mim? (vira a cara com ar de "tristeza")

Yuuya- Depois que voltamos do mar naquele dia, você havia ficado estranho...

...Nozomu começa a se lembrar dquele dia, todos prestando atenção no Yuuya, se impressioando com Yuuya...

Yuuya- Parecia que você estava emburrado com elas (gêmeas Ichijou) sem motivo aparente...

Nozomu- Tivemos apenas uma briga boba...Depois fizemos as pazes, e agora está tudo bem... (com ar de "tristeza" novamente...)

Yuuya- Nozomu...Você também gosta da Kaoruko-chan?

Nozomu- O-o que está dizendo? Simplesmente somos colegas de infância...colegas de infância...

Yuuya- É mesmo?

Nozomu- Sim,e agora tenho que ir estudar! (Nozomu aparenta estar bravo e preocupado ao mesmo tempo...)

Ao sair da loja, Nozomu dá de cara com a Kaoruko-chan...

Kaoruko- Nozomu-chan! Que coincidência!

Nozomu- É... (Nozumo ainda parecendo triste...)

Kaoruko- Foi bom te encontrar! Posso lhe mostrar o manual de inglês do qual falei de manhã!

Ela pega no braço dele e puxa-o levemente pra entrar com ela na livraria...

Nozomu- Não precisa ser hoje! (soltando-se dela)

Kaoruko- Não precisa? Você disse que seria bom hoje de manhã...

Nozomu- E-então...Não precisa ser hoje...

Kaoruko- Será que estou fazendo algo desnecessário? Será que estou sendo intrometida querendo indicar um manual?

Nozomu- Claro que não...

Kaoruko- Mas...

Nozomu- Não é isso!

Nozomu se mostra bravo e Kaoruko se assusta. Se sentindo triste continua...

Nozomu- O Yuuya está aí...

Kaoruko- Hã?

Nozomu- Ele ainda está aí dentro...

Kaoruko- É mesmo? (parecendo estar pouco preocupada com isso ¬¬)

Nozomu- Se ele te encontrar, com certeza ficará contente.

Kaoruko- Nozomu-chan... Você está realmente estranho!

Nozomu- Desculpe-me... É que eu tenho um compromisso! (Nozomu sai correndo, parecendo muito preocupado)

Kaoruko- Nozomu-chan! (também parecendo preocupada) O que está havendo com o Nozomu-chan?

...pulando a parte em que Kaoruko descobre que sua irmã gosta do Nozomu ¬¬ ...

Nozomu agora está em casa, no telhado, observando o céu... pensando...

...Ele lembra da cena na frente da livraria, se soltandi de Kaoruko e dizendo:  
Nozomu- Não precisa ser hoje!  
Kaoruko- Não precisa?Kaoruko- Nozomu-chan! (nozomu está correndo e some pela multidão)...

"Fiz aquilo de novo... Eu não presto mesmo..."

...Yuuya: Acho que falei, não? Que vou me declarar para a Kaoruko-chan.Yuuya- Eu decidi que será na véspera de Natal!  
Nozomu- Hã?...

"Não sou páreo para aquele cara...Não sou páreo, por isso fiquei nervoso...O que será que a Kaoruko-chan pensa sobre o Yuuya?"

...Yuuya- Nozomu, você também gosta da Kaoruko-chan?...

"Não sei!Nem mesmo eu sei, além do mais, têm a Kira-chan e a Yura-chan também...Que patético...Eu sou..."

...pulando a parte das gêmeas Sakurazuki ¬¬ ...

Na casa das irmãs Ichijou, kaoruko recebe um telefonema de Yuuya, ele pede pra ela ir ajudá-lo a escolher um presente de natal para a irmã na véspera de Natal e Kaoruko aceita. No dia 24 está ela, encontrando Yuuya em frente a grande árvore de Natal da "vila", ao mesmo tempo que Nozomu vai até lá para comprar presentes para a Festa de Natal, no caminho começa a pensar...

"Será que a Kaoruko-chan vai à festa? Tenho que me desculpar pelo outro dia...

...Yuuya- Eu decidi que será na véspera de Natal!...

Nozomu balança a cabeça..."Eu não tenho nada com isso!" começa a correr...

Na "vila", a inocente kaoruko se diverte ajudando Yuuya a comprar o presente, para ela, tudo aquilo estava sendo um encontro muito natural... os dois saem de uma loja, Yuuya já comprou o presente...

Kaoruko- Está nevando! Será um Natal branco!

Yuuya- A previsão do tempo acertou! Obrigado por hoje!

Kaoruko- Não há de que -! Acho que já está na hora de eu ir! (Yuuya está olhando para ela fizamente) O que houve?

Yuuya- Nos encontramos novamente?

Kaoruko- Hã? Sim, você é meu amigo!

Yuuya- Não como amigo!

Kaoruko- Hã?

Yuuya- Desde que eu era criança, sempre tive olhos para você! No dia da inscrição das aulas particulares, conversamos sobre várias coisas...E novamente pensei que gosto de você...

Kaoruko- (corada) Olha... Eu...

Yuuya- Será que existe outra pessoa que você goste?

Kaoruko- Hã? Eu não sei... (triste)

Yuuya- Não precisa responder agora! Por enquanto, podemos ser somente amigos! Gostaria que a partir de agora, me conhecesse aos poucos. E se algum dia você vier a sentir o mesmo que eu sinto por você, então...

Kaoruko- Eu...

Yuuya- Como amigos, não tem problema, não é?

Kaoruko- É.

Yuuya- Que bom! Parece que nevará bastante hoje, não?

Kaoruko- É verdade!

os dois saem andando juntos com um guarda-chuva... nesse momento Nozumo passa dizendo:

Nozomu- Eu deveria ter visto a previsão do tempo!

quando olha para cima, vê Yuuya e kaoruko andando e conversando felizes juntos... ele sai correndo, trsitemente...

"Não tenho nada a ver...Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso..."

Ao chegar na casa das Sakurazuki (onde seria a festa que ele acha que todos vão) descobre que aquela festa era só pra ele e as gêmeas, ou seja, todos estavam falando de festas diferentes, Nozomu agora estava sozinho com as gêmeas Sakurazuki... na outra festa, de que todos falavam, estavam preocupados... onde estaria Nozomu?

Fim

** Agora apenas um pequeno começo do episódio 11 **

As gêmeas Sakurazuki estão muito empolgadas com a festa de ano novo e estão com lindos kimonos... Nozumo, também indo para a festa, pensa no caminho...

"Desde aquele dia, eu não vi mais a Kira-chan e a Yura-chan...(se lembra da festa de Natal dos três)... Nem a Kaoruko-chan e a Sumireko-chan...(lembra da cena do Yuuya e da Kaoruko andando e conversando juntos sob um guarda-chuva na véspera de Natal)... Desde a véspera de Natal...Não sei porquê, o rosto da Kaoruko-chan não me sai da cabeça...

...pulando a parte das gêmeas Sakurazuki junto com o Nozomu ¬¬ ...

obs: em um momento, Nozomu confunde uma garota com a Kaoruko-chan...

"Kaoruko-chan?...não era não... por que estou afobado assim? Não tem problema nenhum se ela ver que estou com a Kira-chan e a Yura-chan... Mas talvez a Kaoruko-chan e a Sumireko-chan venham neste templo..." (começa a procurar pleas duas irmãs ichijou)

Ruru e Rara-chan encontram a Kaoruko-chan com o Yuuya... Nozomu vê e acaba pensando

"Yuuya...Kaoruko-chan..." Sumireko-chan chega e se junta a irmã e ao Yuuya "ah, estão em três..."

As irmãs ichijou vêem Nozumo e as Sakurazuki e vão de encontro a eles...

Fim

_Nota da autora:_

_se você já assistiu este episódio não precisa ler essa parte, pois é só uma introdução pra qm não se lembra direito das coisas que ocorreram, já que a minha fic vai ser um meio-termo desse episódio, uma coisa que poderia ter acontecido mas não aconteceu. É claro, se você ainda não assistiu a nenhum dos episódios de Futakoi, então se ler a fic não vai entender nada..._


	2. Esclarecendo Sentimentos

Capítulo 1 - Esclarecendo Sentimentos

As irmãs ichijou vêem Nozumo e as Sakurazuki e vão de encontro a eles...

Kaoruko e Sumireko- Nozomu! Ohayo! (nota: ohayo bom-dia)

Nozomu- Ah... Bom-dia...

Kaoruko- "ai...ele ainda está estranho..."

Nozomu- "...preciso me desculpar com a Kaoruko-chan... mas não estou com coragem para encará-la... ahhh se eu não chama-lá a situação ficará pior!"... Ahn... Kaoruko-chan...

Kaoruko- Hã? Sim?

Nozomu- É...é que... eu precisa falar com você...

Kaoruko- E-está bem... (corando levemente)

Sumireko- "Kaoruko... Nozomu... o que será que ele vai dizer à ela?"

Kaoruko e Nozomu se afastaram um pouco dos amigos para poderem conversar.

Nozomu- Hm... Olha... é que... eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem... eu... fui horrível, agi mal com você... espero que possa entender...

Kaoruko- Bom... eu te desculpo... mas não entendo. Eu, queria saber por que está assim... tão estranho...

Nozomu- "E-estranho? E agora, o que vou dizer? Não posso contar tudo... assim talvez ela me ache mais horrível do que já estou sendo!Além do mais... nem eu mesmo sei direito meus sentimentos, como poderei dizer algo à ela?" Er... olha, Kaoruko... é que eu...

Kaoruko- Nozomu, só quero saber por que está assim! Me parece triste... preocupado... não...não gosto de te ver deste jeito...

Nozomu- É que... não sei se posso te explicar... e-eu... não sei...

Kaoruko- Olha, se não quiser dizer, não diga, mas por favor, não fique mais assim... eu...EU ME PREOCUPO COM VOCÊ!

Naquela hora, uma única e pequena lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Kaoruko. Ela estava se sentindo triste e realmente preocupada, até ela não podia mostrar seus sentimentos à ninguém, pois queria fazer os outros felizes, sem pensar nela mesma.  
Ao ver que Kaoruko estava realmente sofrendo por sua causa, vários pensamentos surgiram na cabeça de Nozomu, que começou a desvendar alguns de seus sentimentos, por mais que ainda estivesse confuso.

Nozomu- "Kaoruko... se preocupa comigo? Mas... será que isso quer dizer que ela goste de mim? Ah, não posso ficar pensando nessas coisas! Agora... o que estou sentindo... será que eu... será que eu gosto dela? N-não pode ser... droga, não consigo entender meus próprios sentimentos! Preciso pensar melhor... preciso sair daqui..." Kaoruko... preciso... preciso pensar... não se preocupe, vou te contar tudo!

Nozomu saiu correndo com objetivo de chegar em casa. Quando passou pela turma, as gêmeas Sakurazuki não deixaram de notar que Nozomu não estava beme já iriam sair atrás dele...

Yura e Kira- Nozomu-kun!

Kaoruko- Não! Deixem ele ir, ele disse que precisava pensar...

Elas não entenderam muito bem, mas deixaram o garoto ir. No caminho, Nozomu continuava pensando no que ouviu naquela conversa com a kaoruko.

Nozomu- "Preciso esclarecer meus sentimentos... preciso esclarecer meus sentimentos..."

Ao chegar em casa ele foi para o seu quarto, ver se conseguia juntar as peças daquele quebra-cabeça, e entender tudo aquilo que se passava por sua cabeça.

"Por que será que me sinto assim perto dela? É divertio estar com as outra gêmeas... Kira-chan e Yura-chan são realmente boas pessoas, a Sumireko-chan é muito divertida e simpática, Ruru e Rara-chan, as professoras, Soujyu e Sara, Ui e Koi-chan... mas... perto da kaoruko-chan tudo é diferente... eu me sinto nervoso, estranho... ainda mais pensando em tudo que o Yuuya me disse... Ele se declarou para ela. Aquele dia pareciam felizes, mas... o que será que ela disse à ele? Eu fico imaginando... Kaoruko-chan, você aceitou aquele cara? Mas então... será que só se preocupa comigo como amigos? Ah... deve ser... mas, tenho que parar um pouco e pensar nos meus sentimentos! Eu acho que... gosto dela... gosto da Kaoruko-chan... eu... eu... AMO A KAORUKO-CHAN!"

Nozomu parou por um instante. Percebeu que seus sentimentos estavam finalmente esclarecidos. Ele tinha vontade de voltar à kaoruko-chan, dizer à ela tudo o que sentia, ficar com ela, viver com ela para sempre, e nada atrapalhando a felicidade dos dois. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que essa vontade lhe subia a cabeça, pensava também que problemas tudo isso causaria. Como as gêmeas Sakurazuki reagiriam? O que seria de todos se eles ficassem juntos? Tudo aquilo precisava ficar claro de uma vez por todas! Ele estava decidido. Contaria tudo para kaoruko-chan, depois esperaria uma resposta. Dependente disso, tentaria resolver tudo.

Fim 


End file.
